


Here goes nothing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A big moment.





	Here goes nothing

Our story begins in The Great Hall long after dinner, Pomona Sprout has arranged a dinner with her fellow Professors to discuss her relationship with the Charms Professor.

Headmistress McGonagall asked, "Why have you called us here at this late hour, Pomona?"

Pomona cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Minerva. I called all of you here tonight to discuss my relationship with a certain Professor."

Arvid the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor yawned. "We all know about you and Filius."

Headmistress McGonagall chuckled. "Of course we know, it's as obvious as Potter's love for Malfoy."

Pomona laughed. "And here we thought no one knew, we were worried what you would think."

Filius grinned. "What fools we are, but happy fools."


End file.
